


Why Are You Naked Covered In Wax?!

by JagkDoesItBetter



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Kinks, M/M, Smut, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1265953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JagkDoesItBetter/pseuds/JagkDoesItBetter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is really into wax play. What happens when Jack walks in on him doing it one day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Are You Naked Covered In Wax?!

Alex POV

“Alex you sure you don’t wanna go out drinking with us,” Jack asked concerned. “I’m fine man. I got a bottle of Jack here. Plus I have a real bed for the first time in a while. I am so taking advantage of that shit,” I respond. “Alright,” Jack laughs, “if you change your mind just text me, and I’ll tell you where we are.” He walks out the door and I sigh. Finally! I’ve been waiting weeks for this hotel night. It was the only time on tour that I can indulge myself in my little, well, kink, I guess you could call it, and I was going to take advantage of it dammit! I even have quit a bit of time before Jack comes back to the room because no one parties like All Time Low parties.

I go to my bag and get out my toys for the evening, my dick growing hard just looking at them and think about what’s to come. I sit my three favorite candles on the nightstand next to my bed before stripping free of all my clothes but my underwear. I light the candles then get in bed and palm myself while waiting for the wax to melt.

It takes around 15 minutes before I have enough wax. Hmm now which color do I use first. I decide to go with the purple because it’s my favorite. I pick it up and tip it so wax drips on my chest. Oh fuck yes! It’s been too fucking long since I’ve last done this. I pour it all over my chest moaning and palming myself through my pants until I run out of wax. I blow the candle out and put it back on the nightstand.

Hmm what to use next. I look at the remaining two candles before deciding on the red one. I slide my underwear and start slowly rubbing my aching cock. I pour the wax on my hips this time and moan loudly. I start jerking myself off faster, my fingers rubbing the slit, while pouring the wax lower and lower.

I’m so into the pain/pleasure of what I’m doing that I don’t notice the door opening and Jack walking in until he practically yells, “What the fuck dude?! Why are you naked and covered in wax?!” Well fuck. How do I explain this. “Jack get your ass in here and let me explain.” He did as I asked and went and sat on his bed and I reached for my underwear and slid them on. I blew out the red candle and set it on the nightstand

“Well I guess you wanna know what’s going on right,” I ask Jack once everything was situated. “No I know exactly what was going on. You’re into wax play. Didn’t know you’re into kinky shit like that Gaskarth.” I blush. “Hey man it’s cool. It was actually pretty hot.” I look at Jack shooked. “Hot,” I stutter. He giggles, “Yes hot. The little problem in my pants can attest to that.” I look down and notice for the first time that, yeah, Jack had a boner. He catches me looking and smirks. I so don’t trust that look.

He get’s up and walk, more like struts, towards me and gulps. When did Jack get so hot? Wait, what. I’ve never thought anything like that towards my skunk haired best friend, so why now? It’s probably just my hormones. I mean I am so fucking horny right now the pope would probably look attractive right now.  
When Jack finally get’s to me he rubs my thigh, wtf is going on, and says, “I bet it isn’t easy pouring that wax on your body all by yourself. I bet you could use some help baby.” “What are you talking about,” I somehow manage to stutter. “Here how bout I show you,” Jack says before he straddles me and grabs the last candle, the black one. He smirks and licks his lips before pouring the candle down my chest. I moan and my hips automatically buck up. I blush. Jack leans down and whispers in my ear, “It’s fine baby. Just do whatever feels natural.” So I do the first thing that pops in my head and I kiss my best friend.

It’s a bit weird at first, kissing Jack, I mean come on it’s Jack, but it soon turns into a heated make out session. I whine when he pulls away and he shakes his head and says, “There will be more of that later,” before pouring more of the wax on my chest, my left nipple to be exact, while his hand migrates south and slips under my boxers and grabs my leaking member. He strokes my dick while continuing to pour the amazing substance on my chest for a few minutes until I stop him when I start to feel a warm feeling in my gut. “Jack stop. I’m about to cum.” “And,” he says, his finger sliding across my slit. “I don’t wanna cum like this. I wanna fuck I wanna have you inside me. I need you to fuck me.” It doesn’t take long for Jack to process this. He smiles and leans forward and kisses me, “Whatever you want princess.”

Next thing I know we’re both naked and Jack in between my legs with a bottle of lube. “You ever done this before,” he asks. I nod yes, “Only to myself though. I even have a dildo at home.” “Oh we are so using that when we get back home,” Jack says before sticking a lubed finger into my tight hole. I make a face at the intrusion, it’s been a while since I last did this. It doesn’t take long before he adds a second and third finger. He keeps moving around, searching, when suddenly bam! “Oh fuck Jack. Right there,” I moan loudly. He presses that stop a few more times before pulling his fingers out, and I’m suddenly left empty.. Jack comes back up and as he aligns his dick with my hole. “You sure you want this baby,” he asks and I say, “Hurry up and get in my already.” He smiles and kisses me as he slides his length into me.

I make a face from the pain. Well fuck! I guess Jack’s bigger than my didlo back home. Jack notices my discomfort and asks, “Are you okay Alex? We can stop if you want.” I shake my head no, “Just give a second.” After a few minutes I nod to show him I’m ready. He starts slowly sliding into me, angling his hips trying to find that spot that’ll have me seeing stars. It doesn’t take long for him to find it and I moan, “Yes Jack. Harder harder.” He starts going harder while biting my neck and talking dirty to me, “Oh god Alex. You are soooooo tight baby.” Soon I’m feeling that warm feeling in my gut again and I say, “Jack touch me.” “Gladly,” he responds and snakes his hand to give my aching cock the attention it needed. It doesn’t take much for me to finish, cumming all over both of our chests. Jack doesn’t last much longer, cumming hard inside me. He rides out both of our highs before pulling out and collapsing on top of me.

Oh shit. Are things going to get all weird and awkward now between us? Just then Jack looks up with a goofy grin on his face and says, “You’re a mess cutie. Come on, let’s go shower.” He get’s up and offers me his hand, and I smile and take it. I have the best friend ever.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all this story is for Eve on ATFF for encouraging me to write this. Second I'm sorry if the smut sucks, no pun intended. This is the second smut I've ever written. Well anyways I hope you like it. Please comment and tell me what you think. This is being reposted from alltimelowfanfiction.com and mibba. I didn't steal it or anything lol. Oh and I was thinking of writing a sequel involving toys. Comment if you think I should.


End file.
